Gleempse
by salus gem
Summary: After numerous upheavals Harry isn't happy about his husband forcing them to attend McKinley especially since that school is so different to Hogwarts and Dalton. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Gleemspe – Glee glimpse.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Glee, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: After numerous upheavals Harry isn't happy about his husband forced them to attend McKinley especially since that school is so different to Hogwarts and Dalton.

Pairings: Established BZ/HP, Klaine, Finn/Rachel, Tina/Mike, Santana/Brittany, Schuester/Pillsbury.

Warnings: Slash, hints of fem!slash, het, slightest hints of domination, bullying, swearing, some English slang insults. **Mature scenes will be dotted through the fic, I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities.**

Gleempse – Chapter 1.

I wandered down the corridor following the bloody map given to me by that weird receptionist. I was absolutely exhausted. As if it wasn't enough that I had once again had to relocate my life and my school all within the space of four days, Blaise was still being a whingey git because he still hadn't found Blaine yet. I had tried to be compliant and understanding and to not lose my temper with the amazingly childish Slytherin, but the restraint was wearing me down and I was upset. After discovering Blaine had left the Warblers…screw that, after discovering Blaine had left Dalton Academy Blaise had been almost inconsolable. He had become depressed, angry and childish…not to mention he took even more delight in _distractions_ from the cause of his bad mood.

Then, eventually, Blaise had gotten the truth out of his reluctant friends in the Warblers and discovered the real reason Blaine had left and the horrible truth that the Warblers didn't want Blaise to know because they didn't want to lose one of their best singers. I had been the one to deal with the aftermath of that though, Blaise had stormed back home at lunch time, not informing me, had a magical fit of rage followed by a human rage where he withdrew both of us from Dalton Academy, without telling me, and enrolled us at McKinley High in Lima, without telling me. So I had been dragged from Dalton by an apoplectic Principle and told to remove myself from campus because I had been withdrawn and Blaise and the Principle had shared some very unsavoury words and the school had lost over fifty thousand in funds because Blaise had removed the money from the school too. I got home, raged at Blaise who calmly informed me Dalton was a ridiculous place and we were moving, and that if I didn't begin packing the things in the house up then Blaise would burn it as he had found a new house in Hummingbird Street in Lima.

So now here I was, walking the halls of McKinley High trying to find the biggest most annoying arsehole in the whole world who had cocked up my life with his ridiculously spontaneous decisions! I had put up with Blaise's bitching this morning as we got up, got ready, broke our fast, drove to school and received our timetables and maps and now I was at the end of my tether. Blaise, in his infinite wisdom, decided that he would try the various halls with lockers in them to try to find Blaine and then go directly to the English Classroom where he knew Blaine would have his first class. I, on the other hand, advised him to check the choir rom as Blaine loved singing and was most likely to be there. Blaise hadn't listened, despite him knowing Blaine best and me having barely interacted with the boy. So I was heading to the choir room.

I dodged past the other students who were lingering in the hallways, faffing with their lockers and chatting or staring at me as I walked by. Oh for pity's sake I thought I had left all the staring behind me in England…but apparently not. My cheeks started to heat up and I ducked my head with a scowl. Staring embarrassed me and made me angry, I hate being the centre of attention! The map said I only had one more corner to go though, and then it would be the third door on the left to find the choir room so I wouldn't have to put up with the stares for long. But why were they staring? Was it just because I was new? Or because I looked funny or nice? It had better not be because of my clothes, Blaise had ordered them all in insisting that despite living like muggles he refused to let us look like trash and therefore bought out a personal shopper who had gone out with information about our sizes and colourings and bought or clothes for us. The personal shopper had done an amazing job or crawling New York's high streets and mall's, forty thousand dollars later they had new _everything_ including underwear, sunglasses, normal glasses, towels and gym clothes. So I know I look good in the clothes I'm wearing so what was the problem? Why were they staring? Was it because I was dressed well? Oh shit, don't let them think I'm a snob, that would just ruin my life even more.

Ahh…singing. If Blaine wasn't joining in with the singing I would stop my application to the track team at McKinley High. Bugger that, if he wasn't there I'd join the team anyway just to enjoy myself. Third door along…what would I say if he was there? HE wasn't my friend so probably wouldn't like seeing me that much. Urgh I'm so tired. He better be in there because I wasn't going to hunt around the school anymore for someone. I took the last two steps to the door, turned the handle and shoved the door open.

The singing stopped and the large group of students in there, plus one teacher, stopped singing and dancing. I stepped into the room, head held high despite my embarrassment at the increase of attention, and scanned around the room for that bloody escapee warbler. Had he not moved to step forwards and off the stage bringing him to the front of the group of people I probably wouldn't have recognised him. But there he was, slicked back hair, dickey bow, black shirt, sin tight blue trousers and an incredulous look on his face.

"H-Harry?" I glared at him and marched forwards feeling all my frustration bubble up inside me like a chemistry experiment gone wrong.

"YOU! You-you-you…" I stuttered nearly roaring in my anger. "You-you idiot! You absolute bleeding idiot! I'm going to bloody _murder_ you Anderson!" Blaine took a step back a bit with a worried look on his face but I marched right up to him and stuck my finger harshly into his chest. The rest of the group made a quick lurch forwards, one boy grabbing onto Blaine's arm, the others circling around us looking prepared to do something. I ignored them, I was going to have my say after holding my tongue for so long.

"Harry?"

"This is all your bloody fault you git! Everything was fine when we left, you were a happy singing and dancing lemming and I was perfectly happy staying out of you and your friends way while Blaise had fun with you lot. Then we go away to England for a term and when we come back you've vanished and your little upstart friends had driven me banana's! We couldn't find you anywhere and that wasn't for a lack of trying. Blaise finally had to resort to blackmailing me to let him blackmail the other warblers and he has been pushing me over the edge into insanity with all of his bitching and snarling. IT has ruined my entire month and I'm tired and sore and completely angry and it's entirely your fault that my life has been torn apart so what exactly do you have to say for yourself huh?" I finally finished raging, the shouting doing nothing but making me angrier. Blaine looked absolutely shell shocked but his hand had started rubbing his chest where I had jabbed him angrily a couple of times. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes, not even the other people around us trying to talk and pull us in different directions broke our stare.

I expected a rant back or a strict telling off from the performer, I expected Blaine to hit me even or break down with apologies or excuses. I felt my body tense, my poor tired muscles all straining to be ready at a split second's notice to react to whatever Blaine did and my mind flooded with things to snap at him. Blaine opened his mouth and I gritted my teeth ready to weather the storm.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Blaine lunged forwards and I suddenly had arms wrapped around my neck pulling me into a hard hug. I struggled to pull away for a moment as he all but crashed me into his body, my face squashed against his shoulder because he's just a little taller than me. I pulled back, his arms tightened, I wiggled and groused out protests, his arms tightened. I snarled out an insult and he just squeezed me more. Damn him! Arrogant, self-assured, affectionate bloody American git. He needed to let go right now, I was angry at him very, very angry. It was entirely his fault that everything had gone down the toilet.

"I missed you Harry." Blaine whispered and since his mouth was right next to my ear I heard it with complete clarity. Oh damn him…my anger and tenseness all but evaporated leaving only tiredness. Blaine had obviously spoken to Blaise a lot; they had been closer and more honest with each other than I had ever known. Well, I had an extremely good idea about how close they were when Blaise uplifted our life to follow Blaine, but obviously they had discussed me too and how to deal with me. Damn it. I felt my body release all its tension in one overwhelming drop and I collapsed against Blaine letting my arms slowly slip up to hold Blaine's back. Blaine moved one of his hands to around my back as I put more weight against him. God I was so tired.

"Whoa Harry, you okay? You're gonna fall in a minute." Urgh…don't. I shook my head against him and shuddered in a breath. His arms tightened around me, his body using a bit more effort to keep me up. "Harry, I'm gonna drop you."

"Yeah yeah alright...give me a minute." I replanted my feet on the floor and forced my muscles into working so I could stand under my own steam. "I'm okay." I muttered and started pulling back, Blaine letting me this time. I stepped back with a weary sigh and scrubbed a hand over my face before looking back up at Blaine. He was watching me with glittering happy eyes and a smile on his face, his friends looking torn between glaring at me and looking worried. A well-dressed young man, taller than bot me and Blaine, was full out glaring though his gaze switched between Blaine and me. Shit, now I'd upset his friends and I could have at least used him and his friends to help settle in at the school. Bugger I'd cocked that up hadn't I, Hermione had told me I needed to work on my temper. Problem is I had worked on my temper…on coping with things for longer before losing my temper but not on losing my temper with control.

"Sorry Blaine." I said, dropping my gaze to the floor. "And sorry for interrupting your practise. I was rude, I'm sorry. I'll just go…" I turned to leave quickly but Blaine grabbed me by the arm and spun me back around.

"Guys, this is Harry. We used to go to Dalton together. Harry this is McKinley's glee club and all my friends." Blaine introduced gesturing around. I nodded and gave a small half-hearted wave.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry for my earlier behaviour." A hand landed on my shoulder and I looked to the left quickly to see it was an older man, obviously a teacher, who had clamped me.

"It's good to meet you too Harry, it's always a pleasure to meet my kid's friends." Right…okay, definitely a teacher who loved the group. I nodded.

"Thank you sir. It's nice to make your acquaintance, though maybe not under these circumstances. I'm Harry Black, a transfer student." I looked to the door behind him then back to Blaine who was still holding my arm. Blaine just continued to smile and pointed to the teacher.

"That's Mister Schuester, he's in charge of Glee club." I nodded, I could have guessed he managed the group.

"And Glee club is like the Warblers right?" Blaine nodded cheerfully and finally released my arm. The still glaring boy next to him cocked an eyebrow and briefly shared a look with a curvaceous black girl standing next to him. They both seemed to have attitude, I think we'd probably never get along…but then I'd said the same about Blaine and the Warblers and I had managed to be civil then.

"Yes, we're New Direction. You planning to join Glee?" Oh with a voice like that, glaring boy was definitely gay…completely flamboyantly homosexual. If his clothes weren't enough to tell you his voice definitely gave him away.

"Oh Harry doesn't sing…or dance, or perform or even step foot on a stage. Isn't that right Harry?" Blaine teased. I scowled but nodded.

"Absolutely. Talk to Blaise though, he's your man." Blaine light up like a Christmas tree and I crossed my arms over my chest cross all over again but at least not explosive cross, more like simmering anger. I could practically taste the words Blaine was about to say and it was bitter.

"Blaise is here? He's transferred in too?" I nodded.

"Sure. He's the one who held me a sword point till I signed the damned forms to come here. You realise of course that you are the culprit." Blaine looked slightly guilty but happy and I let my anger slide. "You're obviously happy here though so who knows, maybe things aren't as bad as I think they are going to be."

"Yeah, I'm happy here." I nodded and glanced at my watch.

"Well I'd better be going. Blaise is going to…"

"Blaise is going to remind you that if you even think about uttering any comments relating to 'I told you so', he's going to make your life very uncomfortable Harry." I could have hit myself. Blaine's eyes had jumped to look somewhere over my shoulder but from the sound of that voice I could tell that Blaise was in the doorway. I closed my eyes and just breathed for a moment before turning and facing the smirking black boy.

"Well I had better watch my words then, and you should use your head more." I snarked before moving out of the way and gesturing to Blaine. "Greet your friend you wazzack."

Blaise gave me a brief look, so much communicated in that one glance. There was promise, threat and something else. Then he looked back to Blaine, strode across the room and swooped the 5feet8inchs tall singer into a bearish hug. Blaise, being a whole six inches taller tan Blaine, lifted the performer off the ground a little with the force of the hug. I rolled my eyes and just waited. Blaine laughed and smacked Blaise on the back a couple of times.

"You arsehole! You didn't even leave me a message to tell me where the bloody hell you were going! I had to blackmail the information out of Sebastian! What the blazes were you thinking?" Blaise let Blaine back down to the ground and stood back, keeping his hands on Blaine's shoulders and meeting Blaine's gaze. If it wasn't for the fact that I _know_ Blaise can't do legillimacy I would have sworn he was searching Blaine's mind for the answer. Blain smiled cheekily and answered.

"Well, I met Kurt and came here to join his glee club since things with the Warblers weren't really working out." Blaise nodded as if he'd known that all along, which I suppose he did considering he'd all but bled the information from Sebastian.

"Yeah Sebastian told me. I tell you those Warblers are really regretting it now. So, who's this Kurt who's caused the ultimate demise of the Warblers?" I watched as the glaring boy holding Blaine's arm stopped glaring and started looking a little worried, he gulped from the looks of things and I almost stepped in to save him from Blaise…almost.

"This is Kurt. Kurt, meet Blaise." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt who seemed to gather some sort of courage and held his chin up meeting Blaise straight on. Blaise got a funny little smirk on his face and eyed Kurt from the floor up, a slow drag of his eyes that made Kurt shift uncomfortable and Blaine begin to lose the smile.

"Right. Kurt. I see. I didn't know you liked them pretty Blaine. So, pretty boy, you're the one who made me ruin about a hundred lives financially, socially, physically and emotionally. I hope you're worth it shorty because you don't look like much." Something flashed over Kurt's face but the moment Blaise stopped speaking the room seemed to roar in protest and insults. I moved over to sit in a chair, I may as well sit and watch the show. Black girl was throwing her hand around and shaking her head issuing insults of all sorts, a tall white boy who seemed about Blaise's height started yelling and waving aggressively. A few of the girls looked torn between laughing and becoming angry. A boy in a wheelchair was stuck on the outside and trying to barge his way closed to Blaise but couldn't get past everyone. Mr Schuester was trying and failing to be the civilised and rational adult. I lost sight of Blaise for a moment as the insults carried on then after a full minute of listening to the insults Blaise emerged holding his hands up in surrender.

"Sensitive lot aren't they." I snorted at the statement directed at Blaine who smiled and shrugged.

"They just don't know you yet." Blaise rolled his eyes. The other people started directing their abuse at Blaine who immediately looked contrite and started trying to placate them. Finally the din quietened and everyone turned to look at Blaise again. I glanced at my watch once more. 2 minutes till the first bell and I had no idea where my first classroom was. I should make a move soon but at least if I was late I wouldn't have a cat animagus threaten to transfigure me into a watch or map.

"Look, Blaise didn't mean anything by it. He wasn't threatening you."

"Oh wasn't I?" One minute to bell and Blaise was trying to start up another argument. Typical snake, issue a couple of words that cases mass arguments with the people around him so he can just sit back and watch it unfold. I stood up.

"Oh Blaise was just being obnoxious. He's testing you. He likes causing arguments by insinuating a load of crap and watching the people around him get at each other's throats. It's his idea of getting an understanding of people without having to talk to them. Now, Kurt?" I said loudly and everyone's attention turned to me. Kurt nodded as if confirming that was his name when I questioned it. "Blaise isn't a bully, he isn't usually mean and he wasn't insulting you because he dislikes you. He insulted you so he could get a feel for your character and understand Blaine's actions better. I know he was an arse about it but that's Blaise. Now, if you've all finished behaving like hyena's over a piece of meat, there is only about thirty seconds till first bell and we have class. Blaise, are you coming? We have Maths first."

"I'll be along in a minute."

"You don't have a minute." I said and ducked out of the classroom just as the bell started to go off. I checked my map to find the maths class, annoyingly it was quite a way away, and started battling my way through the crowds to class.

Pulling the slips out of my bag I riffled through them to find the one necessary for the teacher to sign and had it ready to enter the classroom with. I walked into the slowly filling classroom and handed the slip to the teacher at the desk. She nodded and instructed me to take a seat anywhere. Blaise entered he classroom not long after with tall white boy from glee club and a tall tanned boy with a Mohawk. Mohawk and tall white boy moved to find seats near me, giving me a tiny nod of acknowledgement, and Blaise sorted his form out with the teacher before sitting at the desk next to mine.

"Found it then."

"Piece of cake. Finn and Puck showed me." He indicated at the boys he'd walked in with. I hope I wasn't wrong by assuming the weird name matched the weird hair-do which meant Finn was the tall white boy.

"Smoothed things over with glee club?" Blaise offered a small shrug and a satisfied look. I groaned and slouched in my chair. "They won't let you join them if you're a git to them all."

"Sure they will. Blaine'll explain things and besides, my voice is amazing they'd be idiots not to let me in." I nodded there was no point arguing. I pulled out my books and dated the top of a piece of paper ready for second bell to go and lessons to start. I'd just ignore Blaise for the rest of the lesson then, luckily, we had different classes. He had to go to world history and I had to go to geography.

The morning dragged by, thankfully not too many people bothered me as I made my way to classes and did my work in the classes. It reached lunch time and I as almost ready to pack it all in if I didn't get some food soon. Blaise walked out of Latin with me to go to the cafeteria. Blaise had managed to talk to different members of the glee club all morning, and though incredibly weary, they seemed to relax a little and chat. A Santana seemed to get on very well with Blaise and Puck and Blaise kept sharing smirks and chatting.

"What've you got this afternoon?" I asked Blaise who slipped his timetable from his bag and eyed it briefly.

"Art. You?"

"I've got Physical Education where I have been informed I shall be tested on the various equipment. Joy."

"You'll be fine." Blaise reassured which was nice, as was the arm that wrapped briefly around my shoulders before being withdrawn. I sighed. I knew I'd be fine, but I'd already had those tests done at Dalton and to re-do was an annoyance. Why they couldn't check over my results from Dalton I don't know.

"Blaise! Harry!" We turned at the voice behind us and there was Blaine walking quickly down the corridor as if he owned it while racing through it. I rolled my eyes and readjusted my backpack. Blaine came straight up to us and gave Blaise a tight hug before giving me a brief one. I smiled a little into it then caught Kurt's eyes as he appeared behind Blaine. Kurt's face fell a little and I could see him gritting his teeth. What was his problem? I pulled back from Blaine and gave Kurt a brief nod.

"Blaine, Kurt. Alright?" I said. Blaine whipped his head around behind him and grinned at Kurt being there. He held his arm out for Kurt to come closer, the boy did looking reluctant.

"Kurt, didn't see you. Sorry. Yeah I'm alright. How was your morning both of you?" I shrugged and turned to continue walking to the cafeteria, Blaine, Blaise and Kurt falling into step with me.

"Fine."

"God the education here sucks." Blaise exclaimed and I snapped to look at him. Blaine laughed a little but nodded.

"It does."

"Merlin. Compared to Dalton this is barely passable as an education system. I should have stayed at Dalton and just commuted here for glee." Blaise paused a moment then looked at Blaine. "Do you think that would be possible? You know, attend another school but come ehre for club?"

"I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be allowed. Kurt thought about that a while back." Blaise made a noise of dissatisfaction in his throat and I scowled at him.

"If you even think for one minute about bribing the administration into allowing that then know if you try to move me once again I _will_ return to England." Blaise stopped walking and looked at me. I stopped too and met his gaze square on, using all my Gryffindor courage to stand up to Blaise's searching and penetrating stare. It wasn't often I stood up to him like this, it's funny how much I changed since the war. I just went along with whatever he insisted upon because I was fed up with fighting and we were only in America to stay away from the English Ministry till we reached 21 years old. So, since I'd been letting Blaise make most of the decisions for the last 9months it was a change for me to be so adamant now, Blaise was looking at me like he was trying to see if I was telling the truth or not. Regardless of what he read on me I knew I'd be in for it later, he'd have to reaffirm our bond ad his place in it.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I scowled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes I am. I'll live with Andromeda and Teddy if you fuck up my life again." Our staring match continued for a while and Kurt tried to intervene with a gentle 'um guys?' but Blaine shushed him.

Finally, finally, Blaise nodded with a growl and went to stalk down the corridor. I shivered, not sure what from; worry, anticipation or excitement. Blaine gave me a look which I chose to ignore, he wasn't my friend so his looks didn't have a lot of impact with me.

"Blaise?" Blaine said gently as he steered Kurt down the corridor with us. Blaise shook his head once, clear dismissal of the subject being communicated in the one shake and brief groan. Great, he was pissed. Hopefully he'd calm down for later.

The cafeteria was buzzing and throbbing with energy and people. There was little organisation like there was at Hogwarts and Dalton. There you sat in your space in our houses, here it looked like you sat in your cliques. Wonderful, I'd have to stick with Blaise, Blaine, Kurt and the glee clubbers then. We queued up for food because I hadn't been in the mood to make packed lunch before school. Blaine queued with us but Kurt sat down at a table where he'd declared Mercedes and Quinn, a girl in a wheelchair, had saved the table for all the glee club. Mercedes was obviously the black girl with attitude.

Blaise and Blaine chatted amicably while we waited for food and I just stood there with them. We got trays a little closer to the food and filled them up. I piled whatever looked particularly edible and which Blaine recommended. Blaise did the same, piling more onto his plate than me. When we reached the puddings Blaise chose the same one I chose then on the way to the table placed his on my tray. I shot him a smile and he nodded back, looking calm so I smiled a little more.

"Guys if you didn't remember from earlier, this is Blaise and this is Harry." Blaine reintroduced us after putting his tray on the table so he could wrap his arms around our shoulders. Blaise muttered out a greeting and maneuverer himself into the bench. I nodded and sat down, shuffling up a little next to Blaise so a girl who introduced herself as Tina could sit next to me with the boy she was holding hands with, both of them holding a lunch box.

The guys chatted for a bit, they seemed to accept Blaise better now he was being less snarky and he seemed to be enjoying himself. He was relaxed and happy enough to give my knee a squeeze as he gave me a worried frown. I smiled a little and continued eating but making eye contact with the people around me to seem more approachable. It obviously worked as they started directing their questions at me once in a while too.

"So what are you into then Harry? You said you don't do glee club, so what do you do instead?"

"Track, swimming, gymnastics, trampolining." I confessed. Blaine jumped in his seat and put his hands over the table, quite clearly interjecting.

"Oh you should see Harry run! He practically rewrote all the running records at Dalton within his first week! And he almost convinced me to try out the trampoline, the look on his face when he's doing routines…it looks like he's just eaten something orgasmic." I gaped at Blaine who looked completely unabashed revealing something like that. My face burned but I couldn't force any words out of my mouth. A hand landed on my thigh under the table and rubbed it briefly. My eyes shuttered, I felt them, and I shifted in my seat dislodging Blaise's hand which was redirecting blood from my face to something a bit further south.

"Ahem…I'm not sure that was necessary to share Blaine."

"So you're good then huh?" I nodded to Finn's question.

"Don't be modest Harry, you're amazing. Isn't he Blaise?" Blaine questioned and Blaise nodded giving me a smirk.

"Absolutely. But then again Harry always wanted to fly and trampolining is the closest he can manage." I sighed and gave Blaise a regretful look before returning to my food. Everyone began chatting once more but I felt eyes on him and looking up I saw Kurt glaring at me once more. I looked back at my food again frowning. What the hell was that kid's problem? Whatever it was I didn't want to be round the kid for long. I skipped the rest of my main course and started devouring my pudding quickly so I could leave. Blaise's hand returned to my thigh and squeezed trying to get my attention but I ignored him.

"Harry?" Nope, I'm not looking at you. "Harry would you slow down before you choke or get indigestion before sports later?" I grunted and pushed the food away so I could stand. Blaise's hand jerked back quickly.

"Right, thanks for having me guys but I'm off. If someone could direct me to the library I'd be grateful." Everyone seemed shocked at my sudden departure and I saw Blaise looking angry next to me. Blaine, who only had an apple for pudding, quickly volunteered to show me where to go.

"Come on, I'll show you." I nodded to him and waved goodbye to the rest of the glee club. I saw Kurt scowl outright then and lean close to Mercedes to say something before I had both of them glaring at Blaine and me.

"Oh for fucks sake." I muttered, running a hand through my hair. Blaine turned to look at me as we walked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…yeah just I don't think your boyfriend likes me very much."

"Huh?" Blaine turned to look over his shoulder to where Kurt and Mercedes were. I don't know what he saw but he frowned looking back at me. "I don't know why, I would have thought you guys would get on okay. Sure you don't have much in common but Kurt's a really nice guy and he loves his family so I figured you'd bond there."

"I don't know Blaine. It doesn't matter anyway, I'll just keep out of you guys' way like I did with you, Blaise and the Warblers. It's no problem." I said, and it would be fine I'm sure. IT's not like I got on very well with the Warblers, they sand and attracted attention with their performances and I liked to hide from attention unless people were watching and supporting me with my sporting affairs. I'd make friends with some of the sporty guys and it would be fine.

"I guess. Speaking of Blaise though, are you two alright?" I gave Blaine a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, we're okay. Hopefully things will be better now he's found you."

"Was he really driving you up the wall?" Blaine asked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah. God he raged and threw things. And then after finally wearing me down he got me to give in to letting hi blackmail Sebastian."

"But you're okay yeah?" I paused a moment and looked carefully at Blaine. There was worry in his face, despite him putting on a quirky grin. He was searching for a specific answer but wasn't willing to be specific in his questioning so what was he trying to get at? Oh…It hit me, he knew…

"Blaine…you…" Shit…how do I say this without sounding like an abuse victim or a pervert. "Look Blaine, you don't need to worry."

"I've seen you two together. The looks he used to give you…hell the looks you get from him now…" I sighed and stopped walking so I could lean close to Blaine and talk lowly so others couldn't overhear.

"If I said 'no' he'd stop." I say first, and that really was the bottom line at the heart of the matter. "To an outsider…I don't even want to think about what it looks like to people watching us. But honestly we're fine, both of us. He's no danger to me, nor me to him. Don't worry about it. If I said 'stop', he would stop."

"But would you say it?" Blaine asked and I smiled, maybe I could be better friends with Blaine than I had been before.

"No." He didn't look reassured at all so I smiled more. "I wouldn't let it get to that point so I wouldn't need to say no. I'm stronger than I look. Trust me. Trust Blaise."

"Okay then I trust you guys. Now, the library."


	2. Chapter 2

Gleemspe – Glee glimpse.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Glee, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: After numerous upheavals Harry isn't happy about his husband forced them to attend McKinley especially since that school is so different to Hogwarts and Dalton.

Pairings: Established BZ/HP, Klaine, Finn/Rachel, Tina/Mike, Santana/Brittany, Schuester/Pillsbury.

Warnings: Slash, hints of fem!slash, het, slightest hints of domination, bullying, swearing, some English slang insults. **Mature scenes will be dotted through the fic, I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities.**

Gleempse – Chapter 2

By the end of the day I was completely and utterly exhausted. I barely acknowledged Blaise and Blaine explaining there was a glee meeting after school so Blaine would make sure Blaise got home okay. I just went out to the car to go home. I turned it on the car and slowly pulled away to go home. Once home I didn't even make it up to bed, I just threw my bag to the floor, tossed off my coat, kicked off my shoes and flopped myself onto the sofa to fall asleep.

The exercises and tests in physical education were the last straw on my tired muscles and body. I was already tired, completely and utterly exhausted, before school. Now I was nearly catatonic with exhaustion. I should get a pepper up potion from the cupboard under the stairs but after my nap…after…I'd make dinner too…screw my homework.

"Harry. Harry…wake up Harry. Come one Harry. It's half six, you need to get up for dinner." I stirred heading Blaise's voice and tried to open my eyes. I tried to say something but it didn't come out clearly, just a slur.

"Bllmmm…"

"Come on golden boy, wake up." I sighed and rubbed my eyes to help them be stimulated into opening. Finally they did and I looked up into Blaise's face. He smiled down at me, his white teeth a brilliant contrast to his chocolate skin. I smiled and raised my hand to his cheek still feeling muzzy.

"Hey…happy?" I murmured and he pressed his lips to my wrist with a smile.

"Yeah. Come on though, you've got to get up so you can eat then we can go to bed if you like." I shrugged and sat up, Blaise moving back so I had room to move. I looked up at him and took his offered hand to help me up. He pulled me to my feet and supported me till I got my balance.

"You get accepted into glee?" Blaise nodded with a smug smirk and I chuckled half-heartedly. "Of course you did. So does that mean we aren't going to be moving again?"

"No. We won't move again. They felt like a better bunch than the Warblers did, I think I'll fit in there better." Blaise leaned his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes just breathing. This…this was…perfect – perfect!

"Hmm."

"Harry, I'm sorry for being an arse this last month. But thank you for putting up with it. I know it was awful for you." I nodded and pulled my head back to look at him. It wasn't often my strong slytherin apologised, he normally stuck with his alpha male attitude even when he got things wrong so I'd enjoy this apology as much as I could. Blaise seemed to know what I was doing so he rolled his eyes and gave me a brief kiss before continuing. "I was a right arse alright? You didn't deserve it and me feeling out of my depth was not a good excuse to push you around, dictate your life and just take what I wanted. In my defence, you never outright stopped me and I know you could have."

"I know I didn't. Because in the grand scheme of things my school and stuff didn't matter, we're just passing time here till we're twenty one. I just hated that in one fell swoop my life was upturned and relocated. Again I could have stopped it if I wanted to so I shouldn't bitch about it like I have been but you were so upset and that transferred over the bond and I just did as you wanted and raged about it after."

"So…sorries all around then." He smirked and I tsked at him but he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine once more. The bond heated between us as he kissed me, overriding my senses completely until the marriage bond tightened and vibrated between us. I turned away quickly, his lips going to my ear since he couldn't kiss me anymore.

"Hey…no…too tired." I tried, his tongue slipped into my ear then he sucked my ear lobe and my knees buckled. I grabbed him as I nearly fell and he breathed out a chuckle, strong arms grasping me against him so tightly I could feel his rising interest against my stomach. "Blaise…food. You said something about dinner."

"Ah but I'm not hungry I'm horny." I arched as he found a point on my neck that had me seeing stars. I tried to catch my breath to say something to stop the onslaught for a while.

"Dinner first…bed-bed after ah!"

"How about, sofa first, dinner after then bed after that?" My eyes rolled back into my head as his lips attached to my neck once more and his hand slid down my trousers. I tried to wiggle away once more but he was persistent. I grinned. What the hell, we deserved this after the last month of nothing but rushed, rough sex.

"Hmm." I hummed, moving my hands to his belt and zip. He grinned against my neck and I opened his trousers up and shoved them down. His hands did the same to mine and then he pressed me back down to the sofa kissing me again. He pressed his body between my legs till I opened them to make room for him. He used one hand to tilt my neck up so he could dominate the kiss completely. I wrapped my arm around his neck holding him to me and slid my other hand up his chest searching out his nipples. I found one, Blaise shuddered as I rubbed it then he jerked as I tweaked it. He gave me a scorching look and I grinned at him. HE growled, the noise vibrating through his body and straight to my groin. I jerked my hips up into him and rubbed, pressing my erection against his stomach to get pressure.

"Hands above your head now." He demanded, grabbing my wrists and pushing my hands above my head. HE force his lips against my neck, the pressure hinting at teeth then the open mouth confirming teeth as he bit me on the junction between neck and shoulder.

"AH! Yessssss!" I hissed, raising my hips to rub again. He grunted and one hand grabbed me under the knee lifting my leg and bending it. His body undulated once, twice then his cock surged against my balls the stimuli making me hiss again and nudge his head from my neck with my chin. He lifted his head, looking at me with glittering eyes and I heard a whine pass my lips as I tried to stretch up to kiss him. I could feel the curve of his lips as he allowed the kiss. His body undulated once more then surged against me again and again the friction delicious. I gasped, he groaned. I licked at his lips then teeth, he opened his mouth to me but thrust his tongue inside my mouth before I could enter his.

His body surged harder, pressing so hard into me I felt squashed. Thrust, thrust of his hips then he pulled back creating a gap.

"B-blaise!" I gasped as his hand grasped me through my underwear. His large hand held me and himself so when he thrust this time his movement caused us to rub in his hand. White shot across my vision and I felt a sound spill from my lips. I blinked free of the white and pressed my body up as much as I could. I licked his chin, sucked his neck.

"Ah…so good Harry…ah ah ah!" Blaise jerked sporadically against me then and white skidded over my vision again. I slammed my head back into the sofa and shut my eyes.

"Yesssss!" I hissed again and came against him just after he soaked my underwear with his come.

"Ah…ah so goooood Harry." Blaise collapsed on top of me, his dead weight incredible but not uncomfortable. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at his face lying next to mine. I kissed the nearest bit of skin to me, his cheek then nuzzled and kissed his lips over and over, little sipping kisses that I know he loves. He smiled and joined in after a while. A hint of tongue joined in once or twice but the kisses were brief, just teasing and loving. Then I yawned and had to turn my head away. He laughed, juddering my body.

"Come on then. Dinner then bed." I sighed and we moved together to stand up.

"I'm not getting it up again, I'm telling you now." I murmured, stifling another grin. Blaise gave me a cocky grin and I summoned my wand to me.

"I'm sure with some persuasion you could."

"Yeah then it really will be a petite mort. I could sleep for a week as is, I don't need yet another reason to sleep." Blaise ignored me so I cast the cleaning spell on our groins and wiggled back into my trousers.

"Do you know what we've got to eat?" I shrugged in answer and wandered passed him to go to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and scanned its content. There wasn't a lot. We could have steak, carrots, peas and beans though. Or chicken and veg. Actually we had some Kiev's there that could be eaten up…thankfully not garlic because that would be disgusting.

"Your choices are beef steak, chicken or chicken Kiev's." Blaise came up to stand behind me, pressing against my back and wrapping his arms around my neck and shoulders.

"What has least prep for you?" My heart fluttered and I smiled.

"Kiev's."

"Kiev's it is then." Blaise reached over and grabbed them from the shelf. He carried them over to the counter so I turned on the oven and fetched the baking tray. He helped me sort dinner out and, despite there not being much to prepare, I loved him all the more for it. Kiev's in the oven for twenty minutes, Blaise insisted on having frozen veg because they would just need a few minutes microwaving to be ready so I could have a rest. Once it was all prepared and waiting for the time to go by so they'd be cooked, I went over to Blaise and wrapped him in a hug. He returned it and I sank into him, closing my eyes and just enjoying behind with him rather stress free.

We didn't get quiet loving moments very often. Hell it had taken us a while to have any form of affection let alone love. We only got together out of convenience, marriage being the only way we could escape becoming wards of the ministry till we were twenty one. The ministry had brought in a law shortly after the war whereby every orphan under the age of eighteen would have to be taken into the ministry's care till they were twenty one and therefore legally an adult not just a legal young person like they were at age 16years after OWLs. The ministry had said this was so that they would have time to educate their wards, who were most likely to be children of death eaters whose families were killed in war or taken to prison. The ministry could educate the people it took into care on 'light' magic and not becoming 'dark' wizards. Of course, for those who were light already it was just a bonus. And for the ministry to become guardian of Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, it was a real boon.

When we heard of the new law I had researched like crazy trying to find a way to become a legal adult in wizarding law to escape the ministry's clutches. I had bumped into Blaise while researching the area and we had researched desperately together only to have no success until it was unearthed that bonding in the Old Ways was still regarded as a marriage which let its participants become legally adults and capable of handling all their own affairs as they were married. So Blaise and I set about finding someone to bond in the old ways. I had thought about Ginny, she'd even agreed albeit reluctantly as she had found out what bonding meant. However, two days before the end of term I had found Blaise in a rage. When I confronted him I discovered that Blaise didn't have anyone to bond to. I had finally stopped the angry tirade by stating we'd bond together and that Blaise had better calm the hell down because I wouldn't do it if Blaise wasn't calm.

The Old Ways bond had required the giving of blood to each other and to soak a pure white cloth with which they had to tie around their chests, down their left arm and then onto the other person's left arm then around their chest. The cloth would symbolise the bond, the blood to symbolise us and it had to be tied around us to represent how closely we would be tied. We had vows similar to an Unbreakable Oath, the only difference being that the bond could be broken later. We had included five years as the duration of the bond which would leave us both well in the clear from the Ministry. Then we had to seal the act with a kiss then intercourse. The outcry from that had been tremendous so we had run to the United States because there wasn't a magical government in the USA so we'd be safe there.

Somewhere between sacrificing ourselves to each other for five years to escape the ministry's control, and on our running away journey we had fallen in love and it was something I wouldn't ever want to give up, despite not realising I was gay or bisexual. Blaise was rough, demanding, unbelievably possessive but absolutely devoted and loving. If it wasn't for the withholding and the poking people into causing a scene he could sit back and watch, I wouldn't have thought Blaise could have been a Slytherin.

"Hey, veg needs to start cooking." Blaise whispered into my ear. I stepped back quickly.

"Oh god I'm so sorry. I didn't realise we'd been standing there for so long." Had fifteen minutes really gone by? I had been to absorbed to notice. Blaise ran his hands up and down my arms a few times with a soft smile on his face. I turned to put the veg in the microwave and he stayed close to me still touching all the time.

"It was fine, I didn't mind honestly. It was nice, like post-coital cuddling." I gave him a quirky grin.

"You don't like post-coital cuddling though." Blaise scoffed.

"It depends whether the sex was good enough to deserve it. I always enjoy it with you…last week not included because I was an arse last week." I couldn't help it, I laughed and leaned back against the worktop. Blaise stood in front of me, towering over me and leaning me backwards as he leaned down to kiss me again. "Besides…post-coital cuddling with you often leads onto more."

"Hah…get of you crazed man." I slapped his chest lightly but closed my eyes as he kissed me, savouring the feelings floating around us.

The microwave beeped then, followed only a split second later by the oven so we broke apart and I pulled plates from the cupboard while he gathered cutlery from the drawers. I served up, we ate, spelled everything clean and away then went upstairs to shower and go to bed. It was early sure but by the time we actually went to sleep it was nine o'clock.


	3. Chapter 3

Gleemspe – Glee glimpse.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Glee, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: After numerous upheavals Harry isn't happy about his husband forced them to attend McKinley especially since that school is so different to Hogwarts and Dalton.

Pairings: Established BZ/HP, Klaine, Finn/Rachel, Tina/Mike, Santana/Brittany, Schuester/Pillsbury.

Warnings: Slash, hints of fem!slash, het, slightest hints of domination, bullying, swearing, some English slang insults. **Mature scenes will be dotted through the fic, I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities.**

Gleempse – Chapter 3

It had been a few days and I had made friends with Sam Larsen who was part of the swimming team but also a glee club member. We got on very well and even agreed to meet up at Lima Bean, the coffee shop, for a chat on the weekend assuming nothing else cropped up. I got along with a few other people on the track team but I wouldn't call them friends, at least not just yet. Because I was friends with Sam I ended up sitting with the Glee crowd at lunch times sometimes with Blaise and sometimes not. Nobody seemed to know that I was with Blaise though, though it did say that on our student application forms – seriously, putting a 'single, married' option on a student application…bet they never thought they'd have many married students but wanted to keep an eye on those who were married. It didn't have a space to say who we were married to and I suppose they hadn't connected the dots between our last names both being Black and yet us obviously not being related.

I went to pick up Blaise after glee club on Friday which had randomly decided to meet after school to get ready for a huge performance in front of the school on the Monday. Unfortunately, first out of the school was Blaine holding hands with Kurt. Blaine gave me a smile as he saw me and, as was typical of him, he skipped over for a brief hug.

"Heya, you alright?" I smiled into the hug and used one arm to hug back. He pulled back after a brief squeeze and looked me over head to foot…Kurt's face resembling that of somebody having eaten a lemon. "You look great Harry!"

"Thanks. Blaise and I were going to go out this evening for a bit of a celebration…two weeks in the new house and new school. So I dressed up."

"That explains why he's gone to change in the restroom then." Blaine grinned looking unbelievably cheerful. Kurt reached out a hand and slid it into Blaine's so he could give him a gentle tug. I looked between he hand and Kurt's face, Kurt looked bitter and rather cross. Why was it that he always seemed to scowl at me like I was a bit of dog shite he'd walked in. I wonder if anybody else had noticed.

"Blaine, we've got to go. Remember, we promised my Dad we'd be back for the family dinner." Kurt said that with another glance at me. Blaine just nodded and waved goodbye walking Kurt to the car. Blaise didn't leave me waiting for very long and emerged from the school wearing very smart trousers, shirt and mid-thigh length blazer. Santana wolf whistled from across the car park and Blaise waved at her.

"Hey." He smirked at me, holding himself up to his full height and posing. I thumped him on the arm.

"Hey yourself. You ready?"

"Don't I look ready Harry? What else could I possibly ready? I've got the suit, the money and the oil!" I spluttered and turned away from him quickly sliding back into the car and leaving him laughing on the concrete. "See you later guys! Have a good weekend!"

I started the engine and Blaise slipped into the car next to me. I pulled out of the car park and followed the sat nav instructions to the restaurant we'd booked reservations for. It was an hour drive away and ridiculously expensive but I hadn't chosen the place Blaise had. The food looked good though.

"Hey Blaise?" I asked after we chatted briefly about our day.

"Hm?"

"Do you know why Kurt dislikes me?" I flicked my gaze to Blaise as I drove and saw him frowning at me looking clueless.

"No. He dislikes you?"

"Well he keeps scowling at me whenever I'm around." Blaise shrugged and denied any knowledge, he must be truthful though because if Blaise had known he would have told me carefully omitted the truth in a carefully constructed sentence.

"No idea I'm afraid. I hadn't noticed anything."

"Right okay. Might just be me imagining it. I'll just stay away from him just in case."

The rest of the drive was uneventful but dinner was spectacular. It was so good in fact that we went home three hours later and had a two person party with wine and music in our lounge, having to push the table out of the way to make room for the stupid dancing.

I've never claimed to be good at dancing because I don't enjoy it, but when I'm tipsy and with Blaise encouraging and even steering some moves I did had a bloody amazing time and relaxed enough to get into dancing and let her rip.

"You should be in glee!" Blaise laughed circling me and giving a dancing victory move. I shook my head and launched at him kissing him harshly before jumping away and running to get some space between us.

"Hell no! I'm not a stage baby and besides, I only dance for you." I closed my eyes and jumped to the beat before sliding out a couple of moves copied from Mike the glee dancer. Blaise lunged for me grabbing me by the waist and ramming his hips to my backside. I groaned and shimmied a little making him press harder and pump his hips forwards an back in time to the beat.

"But you dance so well. You're like sex legs." He licked a trail up from my neck to my ear before nipping me and pushing me away into a spin before yanking me back against him facing him this time

"All the more reason for them not to see me." Blaise grinned and grabbed my hair tugging my head back.

"Good point. I'll keep you all to myself!" The kiss that followed was sloppy but hot. I could taste the wine on his tongue and a hint of lemon and tomato from his Shrimp and Scallop Portobello at the restaurant. His lips slid over mine and too wide for mine, we were completely out of time with each other, tongues sliding sloppily and lips caressing skin around mouths instead of lips. We broke off laughing and clutching each other. Joy coursed through me and I pushed against him my fingers scrabbling at the buttons on his shirt, him not having the courtesy of buttons and tearing my shirt clean off me. Sniggering I pulled back and just un-tucked his shirt forcing it up over his head. His mass of micro braided hair got caught up in the shirt and buttons and with a roar of laughter we set about untangling them, sorries muttered between kisses.

Untangled and free Blaise grabbed me to him and started pumping his hips in time with the music again, using one hand to hold me close and the other to wave with the music. I gripped him and danced tightly against him, eyes closed. The joy and emotion crashed between us like a tsunami of euphoria. We shook and swayed, ducked and slid, pumped, undulated and jumped with the music. Out of breath but uncaring we kissed and kissed and danced and danced.

Then Blaise missed his footing hurtling to the floor and hitting the carpet with a winded 'oof' as I landed with him. We dissolved into laughter and lay there chortling for ages, Blaise whining between laughs at the pain he'd be in come morning.

"Hey at least you had a soft landing, I got the floor." He giggled a lifted a leg, holding his stomach laughing in stitches.

"Soft, there's nothing soft about you mate. I'd have preferred the floor."

"Yeah? Have the floor then." One twist and a hard roll had me on my back pinned to the floor, Blaise looming over me grinning.

"Oh h oho that's how it's going to be huh?" I shifted and struggled against him and we rolled and wrestled wrestling across the floor till I hit my head on the table we moved earlier.

"OW!" I yelled and rubbed my head.

"Awww I'll kiss it better." Blaise crawled up my body and started pressing his face and hands into my hair rubbing and kissing and nuzzling.

"Blaise!" I laughed and held his thighs as he rolled my head around. He shifted his body and undulated again, his well sculptured stomach muscles contracting and releasing in front of my face giving me a show. I lifted my chin and ran my tongue up his abs. H shuddered, breath stopping and nuzzling stopping completely. I did it again and he lifted his stomach more towards my face. I flicked my eyes back and there he was staring at me with his blazing brown eyes smouldering me to the core. I licked once more and reached my hands to his flies, I knew what he'd like. He groaned even as I undid him.

"Take 'em off." Blaise groaned knowing he'd have to shift off me to get rid of his trousers and underwear. HE stood quickly and in two sharp moved had stripped himself bare. I snatched a pillow from the sofa to help support my head and desperately summoned him to me again clutching at his skin as he moved back into position. I licked up and down his stomach and groin, ignoring the stone hard erection before me. Blaise's body moved of its own accord, muscles trembling beneath my tongue and him groaning lowly all the while.

"Please…oh please…" I moved my head back to reach the end of his cock and licked the tip. He lurched forwards and whimpered. I did it again and felt his hands in my hair start clenching so furiously hard it almost made my skull ache. I opened my mouth and sucked him in. He helped, pushing forwards and I frantically controlled my gag reflex only I couldn't do it but my flexing muscles just seemed to stimulate him because he groaned and stayed still for a moment more. I pushed his hips back, pleading with my muscles to stop flexing.

"Good Harry so good…" He moved back and I sucked and bobbed, licking and swirling around him. HE groaned and grunted, muscles straining to barely move though he thrust forwards occasionally only to have to pull back. Just as he started getting almost frantic in his movements he cried out and pulled off me, hand wrapping around the base of his cock holding tightly and looking over at me, mouth open and glistening wet. I licked my lips waiting. Was he holding off orgasm to prolong everything or for something else? I didn't care what so long as the break wasn't for long.

Blaise moaned low again, the sound desperate and drawn out. He released himself and started pulling at the button to my trousers and the zip. Desperately he shoved them down and my underwear. I kicked it all away and no sooner had it left my body Blaise threw my clothes across the room, grasped my legs and held them up high settling between them. His groin rubbed flush against mine, skin to skin, cock to cock, balls to balls. I moaned and tossed my head from side to side.

"Blaise!"

"I'm gonna have you. I'm soooo gonna have you. Accio." Blaise said drawing his wand from god knows where. He threw it away a moment later, a small part used tube clutched in his hands. He unscrewed the top quickly and poured a little on his fingers before disposing of the tube. I shivered and shook, desperate with anticipation. He reached down and rubbed the slick over his cock before unceremoniously shoving a finger past the ring of protective muscle at my rear. I reeled upwards at the small burn but his finger started moving, wiggling and stroking, prodding and poking. I jerked down on his finger and lifted to do it again. He brushed my prostate and I couldn't stop my body's reaction. My whole body seized up, completely tense then relaxed. He did it again, I pitched upward, every muscle straining, and propelled down again relaxing. He grinned and dominated my mouth with his tongue as his finger withdrew and he shoved his cock in instead.

"_Mmmmm._" I whimpered, hands clutching his shoulders, his hair, his hands….anything I could reach. He breathed into my mouth and my eyes rolled back into my head black fogging my vision for a moment as I controlled the sensation of being taken again. It never hurt but was never pleasant to start with. Hips rolling Blaise flicked his tongue at mine.

He rolled again, sucked on my tongue and a hand found my nipple. I flexed my hips as best I could and he rocked. I cried out, his mouth swallowing it. He pressed my prostate, I clenched and he groaned the vibrations crescendoing from my mouth to my cock. He drove into me again, missing my prostate but pinching and rubbing at my nipple. I smoothed one hand down his back, tracing the contours on his back his muscles made. I found his gluteal muscle and squeezed. Blaise made three sharp stabs into me and hit my prostate on each one. My body became as tight as a bow string and I gripped him harder pulling him into me.

"Urgh!" He grunted, lips tearing from mine and panting his breath over my face. I panted sucking air into my lungs and Blaise lifted my legs higher. He speared in deeper and held still rolling his hips in small circles deep within me. I rubbed up and down his chest, his muscles tightening with each pass. I stroked my thumb over his nipple and rolled it around in time with him rolling his hips around in me. HE dropped his head, scattering kisses to my cheeks, lips, nose, eyes, chin. I moved bot hands to his head and buried my face in his neck sucking, kissing, licking and biting. He jerked and spasmed and started thrashing forwards and back with increasingly uncontrolled thrusts. He rammed it panting and groaning, mouth by my ear letting me pick up every minute sound of pleasure. I cried out a loud gasp and just held still, heat roaring like an inferno through my body and sparks flying from the stabs to my prostate. A hand grasped my cock and I cried out shocked and lost with sensation. Blaise moved his head back when I bashed his chin with my head. I thrashed my head side to side, lava and lightning clashing through my veins.

"Stunning." Blaise gasped, the word barely making it through the roar in my ears. I opened my eyes and stared up at him, his eyes paying rapt attention to me. I couldn't smile, my face muscles were nearly slack. I struggled to force them to work for me though and reached a hand up to Blaise's cheek.

"Love you." I whispered and Blaise grinned, sweat dripping down his face, and hanging from his top lip. I stretched up, barely able to make the move as his hand pumped me in time to his movements. I licked the sweat drop of, the tang crossing all my taste buds and sucked on his top lip just as completion erupted through me. The lightning and lava swept to my groin leaving me shaking and shivering as it spilled from me, my body jerked and seized and I gripped Blaise's arms so tight he'd probably have finger bruises. My breath lost from orgasm Blaise's body crushing against mine twice more before his body became as solid as marble and he erupted within me, fire spreading from my rear up my stomach and spine till my head span with it.

A dead weight smashed against me, as hot as a flame but covered in slick sweat. I hugged him to me, both of us breathing hard, pants puffing across each other's ears. Warmth dripped uncomfortable across my skin and something squelched as Blaise's body expanded and contracted with each breath he took. The hardness within me softened and got smaller though not by much and I knew the slightest movement would have Blaise slide out of me. I raised my legs more and wrapped them around his body clinging him to me like a spider would cling to a thread.

"Love you Harry."

"I love you." I whispered back and kissed each bit of skin I could reach. I started feeling something scolding hot press against my shoulder then my neck hen Blaise's head shifted and he pressed his lips to mine again in a lazy kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Gleemspe – Glee glimpse.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Glee, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: After numerous upheavals Harry isn't happy about his husband forced them to attend McKinley especially since that school is so different to Hogwarts and Dalton.

Pairings: Established BZ/HP, Klaine, Finn/Rachel, Tina/Mike, Santana/Brittany, Schuester/Pillsbury.

Warnings: Slash, hints of fem!slash, het, slightest hints of domination, bullying, swearing, some English slang insults. **Mature scenes will be dotted through the fic, I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities.**

Gleempse – Chapter 4

There was something about Mondays that universally made them awful and I had just spent the entire Monday keeping as much distance between Kurt and me as I possibly could. Only I then bumped into the crowd of glee club members entering the girls' loo, Blasé included, and had followed them in. There I was introduced to the 'slushie facial' which Kurt, Blaine and Rachel had all been subjected to.

"What happened?" I asked and everybody turned to me in shock before going back to help Kurt, Blain and Rachel clean up.

"They got slushied."

"Excuse me?" I asked, frowning. What did that mean? And why were they covered in what was a drink, weren't they careful? Santana rolled her eyes at my obliviousness and started snarking at me.

"They threw their slushies over themselves. For god's sake, this is what the jocks do to those of us in New Directions because we are the official losers at the school." I gaped at her and turned my attention to Blaise who shook his head minutely and stared at me hard warning me not to utter another word.

"Blaise…" I began but he shushed me.

"No Harry." I clenched my teeth together and glared at him. What the hell was he thinking, he obviously knew what was going on and from the look on his face, anger and guilt, he had known about this before coming here. I felt my anger ratchet up a little more.

"Bl-"

"Harry I said no. No and don't even think about it!" Blaise snapped, all of glee club now looking between us like we were two opponents playing tennis. I clenched my hands into fists and turned to leave.

"Fine. I'll see you later." I stormed towards the door feeling all their looks on my back.

"I mean it Harry! Don't even think about it!" I slammed the door behind me and stalked down the corridor. How could he even suggest that I don't look into the situation, and how dare he not tell me before hand AND how could he obviously not want to interfere. Screw him. I might not be stupid enough to seek out trouble but stalking the jocks but I'd sure as hell be causing trouble if I saw it and if opportunity presented itself to get revenge you better believe I'd take advantage of it.

Thankfully opportunity came rather quickly. During gym seeing as everybody was present we were rather crammed in together and one of the jocks Rick Nelson was a little too close to the practice area when it was my turn to take the floor. Now I had a reputation already, only one week in, for being so entirely focused on what I was doing that I barely notice things around me. So I started practicing flips and tumbles ad 'accidentally' finished a flip with my feet crashing into both Rick's groin and face. He yelled out and I shouted from landing awkwardly. Both of us fell to the floor, Rick groaning in pain and I hissed.

"Jesus what the fuck man! That fucking hurts!" Rick yelled, both hands holding his groin and one eye screwed up in pain. The coach came over and started barking insults and orders. I tried my best to look apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, I got a bit carried away and I didn't even notice you there. Why were you even on the mat area. Are you really hurt? I didn't man to, it was a complete accident."

"Fuck man. Bloody hell, they better still work. Oww oh ow." He said indicating his balls. I was grasping my ankle which really was hurting because of the awkward landing I'd had because of the jump.

"Somebody get this boy some ice for his wiener and some ice for the other boy's ankle. Black, you alright? Do you think you need medical attention?" I shook my head 'no'.

"I don't think so coach. I think at worst it will be a sprain and I'll have to rest it. Ice would be best though." Rick was still clutching his privates and his eye was beginning to swell too. "Coach? Is he going to be okay?"

Playing the part of concerned new boy was easy, I knew how to manipulate a situation and since I was a rising star in the sports crowd I doubt anyone would turn on me for this 'accident'.

"Nah, the pipe works will be fine after a while and the eye's going to be a nice shiner but it wasn't your fault kid. Nelson, what the hell were you doing in practice area! You should know better, you've been here longer than he has. Where the hell is that ice?" Somebody came over with loads of ice and the coach handed some to me which I slapped on my ankle quickly. Rick on the other hand was rolling and trying to avoid having the ice placed on his groin. He howled when, with a well-placed throw, the coach got it to land smack on his crotch. He swore in pain, got told to suck it up, and eventually held both ice packs to the appropriate place.

When I was able to stand I hobbled over to him and held out my hand.

"I really am sorry mate. I should pay more attention but I just get into the zone you know?" Rick gave a half-hearted shrug with one shoulder and gave me a brief sympathetic grin.

"Yah I know how that feels. No worries, as long as my cock still works we're fine." I laughed and shook his hand when he took my proffered hand.

"I'm sure you could use this as an excuse to get lady friend to rub it better huh?" Rick grinned and I hobbled off feeling my smile fade into a smirk. The stupid prick, I hope it bloody hurt like hell. I'd landed with enough effort and hurt myself but I felt suitably pacified from the small bout of revenge.

At the end of the day I went home knowing Blaise hadn't seen me yet but knowing he'd have received word about my injury and Rick's injuries. I'd probably be in the shit later but hey, falling out with Blaise now after that amazing weekend wouldn't be too bad because I had the good memories first.

"Harry you bloody idiot! What the blazes were you thinking you pathetic Gryffindor!" Blaise roared as he came through the front door. I hobbled out of the bedroom and stood at the top of the stairs looking down on him. He looked around into the lounge and kitchen which were visible from the hall and then glanced up the stairs obviously deciding which place to search for me first in. His eyes narrowed when he saw me and he shrugged his bag to the floor before stalking up the stairs.

"You pillock! Get your arse in that bedroom _now_ and put your damned leg up on a pillow or something! I thought you were over playing hero since we left Hogwarts but now this, I'm seriously rethinking your sanity!" Blaise fumed as he stalked towards me. Having reached me he dragged me by the wrist into our bedroom and flung me on the bed.

"Bugger…" I cursed when I put too much pressure on my ankle and set the pain off again. I fell headfirst into the bed, the covers puffing up Blaise and my mingled smell which wasn't a comfort with my hissing and spitting slytherin in the room with me anger as a stepped on cobra.

"I hope it damn well hurt too. Lie the fuck down and take your damn sock off." Blaise slammed open the drawer on his bedside cabinet and withdrew his wand from it. He wacked the drawer back in and the cabinet shook with the force of it. I winced and quickly did as he said.

"Look, it was an accident." I protested.

"Bollocks. Don't take the piss, I know you did it on purpose! You knew exactly what you were doing and I've a god mind to make you suffer for it too." He spat but ran his wand over my injury anyway. A 'Ligema Episky' later and the ligaments, tendon and muscles in my ankle were fixing themselves. Blaise summoned a pain relief potion from downstairs as well as a healing balm and ordered me to drink the pain reliever while he applied the balm to my ankle. He wasn't gentle either and took great pleasure in manipulating my foot around to check my mobility.

"IT's fine, the balm and spell need time to work and in a few das you'll be fine. It's just going to be stiff for a while. I'm going downstairs, you stay here." I bit my lip as Blaise got off the bed and left the room without a backwards glance. Fine, he wanted to be like that then I wasn't going to pout about it. He was angry with me for getting hurt and I was angry with him for not warning me and for ordering me not to interfere. He might of known I wouldn't obey that stupid rule…I never had.

I summoned my wand from downstairs and it came flying to me, thank god for the few wandless spells I could do. Once I had my wand I summoned my school bag to me and made the bed so I had space to do my homework from the bed. Hermione would have been thoroughly disgusted that I was doing homework in bed but Ron would have jumped at the idea and copied. It's a shame they couldn't follow me but they had guardians and had to stay away. I was only just seventeen now, Blaise eighteen and while Hermione and Ron were both eighteen now they still had to remain under their guardian's power in accordance with the new law. They couldn't get out of it via marriage like Blaise and I had. They might be able to visit in the summer holidays though and I'd seen them only a month and a half ago when Blaise and I had been called to court about the validity of our bonding, a court case which had lasted a whole 2 months and henceforth causing the problem with Blaine having disappeared.

I'd finish my homework then go downstairs for a sandwich for tea later before sleeping so I wouldn't have to talk to Blaise. Stuff the advice to not go to bed mad at someone.

I finished my work reasonably quickly and went downstairs as quietly as I could. Blaise was obviously watching television as it was blaring out from the lounge. I made my food quickly and munched it down.

At half ten I was woken in bed by the mattress dipping as Blaise climbed in under the blanket next to me. I heard him sigh and we fell into silence for a while. I couldn't sleep now though, not now he was in the same room as me and I was tense just waiting for the comments to come.

"Harry?" I didn't answer, pretending to sleep with my back to him. I heard him shift and his breath puff down on me before his body fell back down onto the pillow with a huff. The minutes ticked by and by 11.15pm and still not being able to sleep I sat up. Checking on Blaise I found him fast asleep, a small frown on his face.

Was he asleep angry? At least he _could_ sleep. I sighed and shifted closer to him. He usually slept on his back so at least he was comfortable. Sure I usually slept on my side, but on my side facing Blaise and usually we touched as we slept. I obviously wasn't going to sleep now though so I may as well give up or at least go and get a sleeping potion. I leaned over and gently touched my fingers over Blaise's frown, it smoother out a little beneath my touch then when I moved back the frown deepened. I climbed out of bed and padded gently out of the room and down the stairs.

The cupboard under the stairs had a combination charm on it so I'd have to tap it with my finger in a specific rhythm for it to open…or use an accio to get whatever I needed from it. I tapped it gently, one-pause-three-pause-two-slow four taps. It opened and I took out the carefully labelled dreamless sleep potion. Shutting the cupboard I went back upstairs and slid into bed.

I uncorked the potion and downed the lot before putting the bottle and cork on the bedside table. I turned back to lie down on my side facing Blaise this time so I'd sleep better even with the potion and saw Blaise watching me. I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and waited for him to say something. He didn't, just stared. I felt the potion begin to kick in and my eyes started to shut.

"Just sleep Harry." Blaise said and I felt warm arms wrap around me and pull me against his body. I sighed and let my eyes close snuggling up against him, my head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around me then his body shifted a little so his legs could weave in with mine. The potion made my mind drop of into unconsciousness before I could register what else Blaise did to us.


	5. Chapter 5

Gleemspe – Glee glimpse.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Glee, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: After numerous upheavals Harry isn't happy about his husband forced them to attend McKinley especially since that school is so different to Hogwarts and Dalton.

Pairings: Established BZ/HP, Klaine, Finn/Rachel, Tina/Mike, Santana/Brittany, Schuester/Pillsbury.

Warnings: Slash, hints of fem!slash, het, slightest hints of domination, bullying, swearing, some English slang insults. **Mature scenes will be dotted through the fic, I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities.**

Gleempse – Chapter 5

Tuesday meant thankfully no sports and by Wednesday my ankle was better though Rick Nelson was still sporting a shiner and the rumour mill was abuzz with news that Rick had been clumsy and wandered into the middle of the mats during a full cheerio performance, hence the black eye. Sue Sylvester seemed to be encouraging those rumours though she did give me a little smirk like we had an inside joke. She had approached me not long after I had joined McKinley about joining the cheerios but thankfully hadn't been too upset with my polite decline. Apparently my excuse of 'having too much on my plate at the moment to even consider being pleased let alone cheerful' was good enough for her and since she didn't have an 'actual' spot 'available' for me anyway it wasn't a problem. I had no doubts she'd try to get me on the team again sooner or later though.

Wednesday evening had Blaise and I watching the first episode of Game of Thrones after a hot shower we'd shared. It had been too early for us to go to bed but since I'd had swimming and track during the day I'd felt grubby, despite the shower at school, and Blaise had received a splash from Mercedes's slushie facial so he'd needed a wash too. Showering together was fun anyway, my mouth was still tingling from the oral I'd given Blaise and from our kisses…his lips still looked slightly swollen from the oral he gave me too.

"I know why Kurt doesn't like you." He confessed right as the albino woman was enduring a wedding ceremony with a huge savage looking man. I turned my attention from the film to him.

"What? Why? What've I done?" Blaise shot me a little look with a smile and patted me on the hand.

"I wasn't going to tell you at first. It's nothing to worry about at any rate."

"Blaise, seriously what've I done?"

"You haven't done anything that I've been aware of. It's just Kurt overreacting completely to some imaginary situation. Like I said, don't worry about it. We'll sort it all out after school tomorrow. I have a plan, you need to trust me." I frowned but nodded at his imploring look.

"But what is the reason?"

"Ah ah, can't say. I don't want you to shoot the gun before I'm good and ready. Just leave it till tomorrow after school okay? It's nothing bad I promise, just Kurt imagining things." I sighed, Blaise was going to continue being evasive so I shouldn't press the matter.

Thursday passed by slowly, and my anxiety kept rocketing up every minute. Blaise and I shared final period, English Literature, and it was only two classrooms over from the choir room where Blaise had decided we'd confront Kurt before glee actually started. The bell went and I flew out the door, Blaise following on my heels. I slid into the choir room and threw my bag to the floor turning to Blaise who was doing the same. I rubbed my hands together nervously. I didn't like potentially going into a battle, physical or verbal, completely blind as to what I was fidgeting.

"Would you calm down already? It's fine." Blaise tried to reassure but his smirk did not make me feel relieved at all. I started pacing around the classroom.

"I can't! Bloody hell, I feel like I'm about to go into the triwizard tournament again only Hagrid wasn't around to tell me what I was going to face." I said and Blaise chuckled behind me. I spun to him and glared. "It's not funny."

"Course not. Come here." He held out his arms encouraging a hug but I shook my head and went back to pacing. He snorted behind m and I heard his footsteps approach me. "Fine then, I'll come to you."

He grabbed my wrist and with a sharp yank I was thrown back against the wall. A picture fell down and my breath left my lings. Blaise took advantage of my stunned stillness and pressed against me sealing our lips and holding one of my arms against the wall. I gasped into the kiss and tried to protest but that just opened my mouth to him and he dominated my mouth with tongue and lips. I groaned and shut my eyes savouring the kiss and letting it do what I was supposed to – calm me down. I wrapped one arm around Blaise's neck and stroked the thin hairs that couldn't be braided at the back of his skull. By other hand was moved to pin against the wall above my head and held with one of Blaise's hands. His other arm he wrapped around my waist holding us flush together. His tongue teased and stroked over mine and I hummed sucking a little before going back to kissing.

Blaise laughed quietly against my mouth and pulled back for the briefest moment. I blinked up at him as he broke out into a smile. I rolled my eyes but leaned up to kiss him again, my nerves calming somewhat now. Blaise abandoned holding my hand above my head and gripped me by my neck, arching it so I was tilted up completely into the kiss and he just pressed down and devoured. I gripped him at his neck and used my other hand to hold his arm to help keep me steady. His teeth nipped my lips, his tongue explored my mouth and ran over my tongue.

If it wasn't for my still present nerves I would have been aroused but as it was I was only calm enough to not be outwardly nervous, my heart was still fluttering like a caged bird and my mind was racing. I made to move back from Blaise to breath and rest to help calm the rest of my nerves but he growled against my mouth, teeth barred and there against my lips clearly communicating his displeasure. I sighed and let him carry on for a moment more till he was ready to pull back. He eventually did and gave me a completely smug look complete with smirk and knowing eyes. I licked my lips and ran a hand through my hair, smile tugging at my lips. I turned to get out from between Blaise and the wall and froze grasping at Blaise's arm.

The entire glee club, every single member plus Mr Schuester was stood there staring at us with wide eyes and open mouths. Blaine was the only one not gaping but that was only because his face was transformed with something like lust, like it was the last time the boy had caught Blaise and me together.

"Um…" I muttered not knowing what else to say. Blaise just started laughing and before I could scowl I found myself turned around and Blaise plastered over my back, his arms around my chest and waist holding me tightly. I slapped him on the arm and glanced at him over my shoulder. He just kissed my cheek and grinned at the group. I could have hexed him…but that kiss left me feeling warm and the nerves took up too much space to make room for anger.

"Wh-what?" Mercedes spluttered. Blaise gave a laugh an squeezed me tighter.

"Wh-when did this happen guys?" Mr Schuester said looking utterly bewildered. Blaine started frowning.

"What do you mean? When did what happen?" Blaine said and Kurt, Mr Schuester, Puck and Finn turned to him.

"When did them kissing start?" Mr Schuester clarified.

"Fick kissing, that was practically sex on a wall! So hot." Santana added her very helpful 2cents to the conversation. Blaise pressed another small kiss to my cheek and his left hand slid down to twine with my left hand.

"Yeah, when did this relationship happen? And why didn't you tell us you liked each other!" Rachel demanded in true diva fashion. Blaine just looked utterly bewildered.

"What the heck are you guys talking about? Those two have _always_ been together." That caused another up cry, people demanding left, right and centre the truth about what was going on. When Blaine couldn't answer because he was too dumb struck they turned back to Blaise and I. The reality of the situation finally hitting home for me as the look on Kurt's face, the look of relief and happiness, helped connect the dots in my mind. Nobody at glee had known we were together, Kurt had obviously thought I was a threat to him somehow hence the relieved look on his face now. I closed my eyes and laughed a little, learning back into Blaise.

"You slimy snake." I whispered and he just grinned against my cheek. I opened my eyes and met Kurt's gaze before holding out my left hand, fingers still twined with Blaise's.

"I don't know how you guys didn't realise it but we've been together for ages. We live together, we travel together, I moved here because of Blaise. We're married for heaven's sake so how you guys never even suspected is completely unbelievable." I held out hands out and spread our fingers giving them plenty of room to see the matching rings Blaise and I wore.

They all looked gobsmacked and a few people, Mr Schuester and Finn in particular, looked completely confused still. Blaine looked stunned silly too.

"Oh my god! You didn't know! I can't believe it! They were always sending each other all these looks, god if you saw them in the car you'd know about them because they rarely keep their hands to themselves. The amount of times I've caught them making out is at an all-time high and you guys didn't _know_! They didn't flaunt it but still!"

"Oh Gaga!" Kurt burst and maneuverer through the crowds up to Blaise and I. He stood in front of me looking so sorry I couldn't help but smile. "Harry I'm so sorry I was so horrible to you. I didn't know about you and Blaise but I had thought you were gay and I thought you were flirting with Blaine so I was really jealous and stand offish. I'm truly sorry."

I tried to get out of Blaise's arms and he let go enough so I could lean forwards and give Kurt a brief hug. When I pulled back Blaise was immediately attached to me again.

"It's fine. I hadn't realised you didn't know. We didn't hide it but public displays of affection aren't usually our thing when there are a lot of people around." Kurt smiled like he was a kid who had just discovered Christmas had come early.

"Not used to public displays of affection? What are these lies I'm hearing?" Blaine spluttered and marched up to wrap an arm around Kurt.

"Shut up Blaine." I muttered, heat rushing to my cheeks.

"So what is your idea of public affection if it isn't having a mud wrestling match in the middle of a field while attached at the lips huh?"

"That was one time and to be fair we hadn't meant to start kissing. We accidentally brushed lips and then it was just hard to separate again." Blaise grumbled and his hands spun me around. "Besides, you know how I get when I have Harry happily there and surrendering. I literally can't stop."

"Oh god, are you two going to kiss because the video isn't working on my phone. Hey Britt, led me yours? Thanks sweetie." Santana drawled from behind me and I groaned dropping my head forwards against Blaise's chest.

"And on that note I am going home." I wriggled out of Blaise's hold and headed to the door scooping up my bag on the way. When I glanced back over my shoulder I saw Blaise watching me with a smirk on his face. I shook my head smiling like an idiot. I closed the door behind me firmly and heard noise erupt once more in the classroom.

That night Blaise and I had a really eventful evening…several times…all around the house. And again in the morning.

Friday was eventful. I was having trouble moving, stiff and generally worn out. Rick Nelson and his friend Scott Cooper had tried to ambush me in the corridor, spewing abuse and insults. They hadn't liked me calmly informing them I was married to Blaise but then again and turning to leave them alone ignoring them completely. Scott Cooper managed to get a good slushie throw in later that day.

I cleaned myself up, selling my clothes clean, and calmly paraded back out of the toilets and into class. After lunch when they tried cornering me again but Sue Sylvester came down the corridor and her questioning brought to light a couple of larger problems I hadn't known about at the school. Apparently the cheerio coach, whom I hadn't minded before, actually encouraged this king of bullying, if her verbal taunts about my marriage were anything to go by.

"Oh. I didn't realise you tilted towards the homosexual persuasion Mr Black. It seems we are slowly being infested with your ilk, I hope it doesn't start rubbing off on the rest of the general populous."

"Madam, I am not homosexual. I am married. There's a difference. We have a marital contract with everything laid out plain as day. Now if you'd excuse me."

"So what, it's like a slave contract? You both sign and start having sex? You a gigolo then?"

"Hey get this! He's a freaking man whore!" The jocks started laughing behind the coach seemingly ecstatic with the news. They were worse than Ron when Malfoy made the smallest error; they jumped on it like a mouse to cheese.

"Our contract states that we both agreed to the marriage, the combination of our extremely impressive fortunes, remain entirely faithful to each other and live together for the duration of five years after which we have the option to extend the time period if we so wish. In return the marriage offered us emancipation and entitles us to legally take over any issues that would normally be taken care of by a parent or legal guardian. Thus Blaise and I are now entitled to make all our own decisions and take full control of our lives."

"That sounds like a business contract, not a marriage." Scott Cooper offered and I offered the hockey player a wane smile.

"Absolutely, and that was what it was." I started and a hand wrapped around my waist, the faces of my audience darkening as I felt the tell-tale cold of a ring on a left hand slide down my arm.

"Yes, a business transaction binding us in white cloth, blood, metal and several huge piles of gold." Blaise laughed as if making a joke.

"What kind of civilisation do you come from?" Coach Sylvester asked, a look of bewilderment and worry written in every line on her face. Blaise laughed.

"I'll leave that to your imagination. Now, if you are all done trying to confront my husband I do believe it is nearly time for class." Blaise held me around my waist as we pushed through the crowds.

"I've never heard of contracts that say you've got to take it up the arse though Black! It still doesn't change that you're a whore."

"Ah well you keep wishing and maybe you won't have to be jealous of the fact that we both get laid every single day by somebody who knows how to handle a man's equipment." Blaise retorted and I felt myself flush completely. I shoved him away, hitting his arm. He laughed and grabbed me around the neck pulling me up for a kiss. I wanted to pull away, kissing in front of bullies would probably just incite more ridicule.

"Blaise, I don't think this is a good idea." I whispered.

"Then you shouldn't have left out the bit where we love each other." He whispered. "I don't want anybody in any doubt that you are mine and the marriage is no longer just a means to an end."

I sighed and allowed the next kiss, a soft gentle one that just opened me up and drank me down. I had to put up with Santana gushing, actually gushing over the kiss all through the next class. Apparently everyone couldn't help staring because it looked like two people making love with just their mouths and despite 'PDA's' being absolutely disgusting Blaise and I apparently just looked right.

At the end of the day, just before Glee when I was about to leave Blaise got slushied right in front of me. Rick Nelson stood there holding the empty cup with a smug look on his face. I scowled at him then pressed close to Blaise.

"DO you think you're going to taste like strawberries now?" I said loudly and Blaise spluttered out a laugh.

"Come and find out husband, I'm all yours." I inspected his face and saw a bit that was running down his cheek. I ran my tongue over it gathering it up and sucking it into my mouth, the artificial flavourings melting on my tongue.

"Not bad. Want to taste?"

"I've already had some, but sure." Blaise said with a shit eating grin and an evil look to Rick who seemed to be frozen in shock. I saw a bit of slushie about to drip off Blaise's chin and licked it up and up his chin into his mouth. He laughed into the kiss but sucked my tongue into his mouth and nipped it slightly.

"See?"

"Oh yeah I see. Hey Nelson mate, thanks so much. Now we've got another thing to experiment with in bed. I never thought of ice being used in sex but you've just given me an idea." Blaise taunted. Nelson didn't stick around.


	6. Chapter 6

Gleemspe – Glee glimpse.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Glee, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

Summary: After numerous upheavals Harry isn't happy about his husband forced them to attend McKinley especially since that school is so different to Hogwarts and Dalton.

Pairings: Established BZ/HP, Klaine, Finn/Rachel, Tina/Mike, Santana/Brittany, Schuester/Pillsbury.

Warnings: Slash, hints of fem!slash, het, slightest hints of domination, bullying, swearing, some English slang insults. **Mature scenes will be dotted through the fic, I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities.**

Gleempse – Chapter 6

Three weeks had passed and the jocks had stopped trying to intimidate and bully Blaise and I. They had tried taunting us, we ignored it or claimed marriage was different to being gay. They tried insinuating loving a guy was wrong, we claimed if it was wrong we wouldn't have been able to get married in the first place. They tried pushing us around; our war reflexes helped us avoid them all. They tried to slushie us daily, we countered with kissing each other relatively clean in front of them. They changed from slushies to other food and drink, we did the same thing. They tried graffiti and sabotaging our work…magic fixed everything back when nobody was around. They tried getting us into detention, we complied then Blaise wet around the following day stating how tired he was because having such prolonged time doing nothing in detention meant he was full of energy to stay up all night shagging. They even tried to insinuate unfaithfulness on our parts and tried to set us up with other people to break us up, didn't affect us because of the magical bond.

Everything they tried they failed at.

S they gave up and things went back to normal. We couldn't change that they continued to pick on the others in glee club but they did start following Blaise and my example so became reasonably immune to some of the attacks.

Through everything though, and especially after out revealing our marriage to everybody, the animosity between Kurt and I was swept away and I started getting along reasonably well with the fashion and gaga obsessed flamboyant boy. We got on so well in fact that he even managed to convince his dad to let him go to a sleepover that the others in glee had cajoled us into throwing.

Saturday night had Blaise and I hosting nearly everybody from glee over our house, them having explored the entire property before declaring we lived in a mansion and that they should always hang out at our house. 'No parents…bliss!' Artie had declared.

Blaise and I had shifted everything to the far walls of the lounge to made room for everybody's sleeping bags and blow up mattresses. We had brought our mattress down from upstairs too and we'd cooked up a feast. Even Mister Schuester had attended our house for a few hours with Emma Pillsbury the guidance counsellor to help us eat the food, though Miss Pillsbury had OCD and barely touch anything.

When they left we put in Red Riding Hood which Sam had brought over because it had swords, werewolves, suspense and a pretty girl in. He got the girls to agree because apparently it was essentially a love story. After that we watched Accepted, a comedy about kids in college, and then chatted until 3 in the morning.

Blaise, Blaine, Kurt and I were last to fall asleep. Puck had had to go home because of his little sister, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Sam and Joe had drunk a little too much wine and were conked out and everybody else had just fallen asleep from tiredness. Blaine and Kurt settled down to sleep not too far from Blaise and I, and we just settled next to each other on our mattress.

"Hey, did you have things like this in Gryffindor?" Blaise whispered.

"No, in the dorms there was no point."

"How about in your childhood?"

"No way, the Dursleys' would never have allowed it. How about you?" Blaise nodded and rolled onto his side to look at me.

"At home mother would always have 'friends' over and would encourage me to do the same. In slytherin though it was all about propriety and it wasn't 'done' to have sleep overs like little children. This is nice though, it's relaxed and it's like a family."

"Yeah a family." I said, both of us having adopted a wistful tone. "I'm glad we came here you know. For all the trouble we had and for all the stress, I'm really glad we came to McKinley."

"I'm glad too. What are we going to do after? College? We going to stay here or go back to England or go somewhere else? Because I don't want to lose what we have now."

"We'll go on to college with our friends. Do things you enjoy while we can enjoy them. You go on and do performing arts locally or in New York following Kurt, Blaine and Rachel and I'll follow wherever you go and do sports or something. We'll work it out." I reassured, we always had worked things out before. Blaise smiled and leaned up to kiss me, moving his body closer so he was pressed against me and leaning over me.

"You going to follow me where ever I go Harry James Potter?" I nodded, flush setting in at his close proximity and out the emotion in the conversation. "And if I wandered back to England, back to that hidden room on the seventh floor where there would be a rune circle on the floor, some white cloth and a knife, would you follow me to kneel on the floor?"

I gasped, he was really asking wasn't he… I nodded, shakily at first then wildly.

"Y-yes. Yes I would." Blaise kissed my forehead.

"Would you follow me to bed after?" I nodded again and Blaise kissed my cheek. "To the ministry to file the parchment?"

"Absolutely." He kissed my nose.

"To the orphanage to get some kids?" I nodded, tears welling up. He kissed my eye, licking the tear off his lips after. He met my gaze and held it, staring hard but determined.

"Would you follow me to the next great adventure at the end of our lifetimes?"

"I will follow you." Blaise smiled and kissed me gently, so gently. It was barely a touch, the whisper of lips against lips. The touch so light it almost wasn't there except for the taste seeping between us and our breaths mingling between us.

"Then I will lead." Blaise declared and I felt magic snap between us, the bond between us singing with light and warmth. Blaise lay against me, bod rocking only a little but the pleasure increasing gradually. He didn't stop looking at me, I couldn't look away. Connected and loved and entranced and honest and unyielding, and complete and undeniably certain.

"I-I'm going to…" I warned. Blaise nodded and continued rocking, he ran a hand through my hair, skin glowing with sweat, pride and love.

"Follow me." He asked and I could do nothing but. We rocked, once, twice, three times and ecstasy rolled over us, him starting my own. It came brushing over us like a warm pulsing breeze. Our gazes didn't break, our bodies didn't move, our hearts didn't stop and our magic didn't finish its dance. We held still, breathing and looking and being and seeing.

"Forever Harry James Potter."

"Forever Blaise Massimo Zabini." I kissed him lightly on his lips then his cheekbone, nuzzling his cheek with mine. He closed his eyes and slid to lie next to me again. He pressed his body to mine, nudging me to turn so we were spooned and I obliged. He sealed the gap between is and wrapped his arm around my waist. His head nestled in behind mine and I closed my eyes dropping off. A kiss to my ear had me open my eyes and glance behind me Blaise's eyes were shut so I turned back leaning into him more. Just before I closed my eyes I saw Kurt's eyes glittering at me in the dark. I wonder how long he'd been watching. He smiled at me and slid closer to Blaine who made a nose at the movement but still sleeping wrap an arm around Kurt. I closed my eyes, drifting to imagine all those places Blaise would lead me to.

When Blaise lead me into our ten year anniversary party at McKinley high I was at his side holding his hand, our platinum wedding bands shining on our finger and an eternity ring linked into them. Our friends gathered us in a hug when it came to the awards at the end of the night Coach Sylvester, as was, awarded me a certificate for setting the best eight hundred metre record and for being as yet unbeaten. Blaise was awarded the most faithful award. And by the end of the evening, after several awards being handed out to both glee members and other members, Kurt Anderson-Hummel got the award for being the 'boy-who-lived-through-high-school'.

Our friends will never know why Blaise and I laughed so much or called Kurt the 'boy-who-lived' till the end of our days.

Author notes – And that is your lot. When I started writing this I knew it wasn't going to be very long and it wasn't meant to be long anyway. I had the idea, only a small one, and forced myself to write it. The small idea (just the firse scene in chapter 1) grew a little and by lunch time day 2 I had 17,700 words.

I hope you do like it, but you aren't my first audience – I am, and I like it.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
